


Lazy morning

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bull woke up, Dorian was still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Manhã preguiçosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631506) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [cwnannwn](http://cwnannwn.tumblr.com/) asked for "18. A kiss on the forehead, Adoribull. Because I am a piece of fluffy trash."

When Bull woke up, Dorian was still there. Not only that, but fast asleep. He had doused off a couple times before, after their most vigorous activities, but he never allowed himself to drop his guard quite this much. He had certainly never stayed so late that Bull could see the first sunrays entering through the role on the roof, far too late for Dorian to have any chance of sneaking out without being seen.

Perhaps, when he woke up, Dorian would try to play that off as a mistake, apologize and say he must have been more tired than he thought he was, but Bull knew better than to assume this was anything other than a deliberate move. He had seen Dorian waking up reinvigorated after sleeping at most a couple of hours, even when he was exhausted from fighting a dragon and subsequently taking advantage of the effect that that had on Bull, and sneaking out of the tent so he wouldn't be there when Bull woke up. Which Bull allowed him to do, of course, since even a change in breathing was enough to wake him, but if Dorian wanted to leave while he was sleeping, he would let him believe he was doing just that.

And yet, there he was, still asleep, after a night that was no different from dozens they spent together before. Bull allowed himself a smile, and pulled Dorian closer to him, being careful not to wake him. Normally, by this hour he would he getting up and going about his day, starting with the morning training with the Chargers, but he didn't want to waste the opportunity of seeing Dorian waking up naturally after a full night of sleep. He kissed Dorian on the forehead and leaned back so he could watch him from a comfortable position, the Chargers would have to make due without him that morning.


End file.
